Utraque Unum
by simlish
Summary: The bad-ass Grand Master of the Templars, Haytham Kenway, left them for Ziio. Charles Lee isn't pleased at all-and hopes to enact revenge on Haytham and his family. Will Lee succeed, or will Haytham and his son Connor be able to triumph?
1. Chapter One- The Cave

**This is my first story on my new account! I hope you enjoy it, and please review. I do not own any of the characters in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Cave

"No one must know,"

Haytham looked up at Ziio, who was standing above him, a stern look plastered onto her well-structured face. Currently, she wasn't clothed, but wearing the 'borrowed' British military jacket to cover her petite body.

Sitting up, he opened his mouth to say something in retort, but quickly thought better of it. It would be for the best-the Grand Master Templar sleeping with a so-called "savage"? That was preposterous, and nobody would ever think _that_ would happen; and that's the way both Ziio and Haytham wanted it to stay.

Of course, their time together was a time well spent, and both enjoyed last night's fiasco. But they couldn't let that all be ruined if that 'event' was well acquainted with, well…everyone.

"Yes, of course," Haytham agreed. It really was for the best.

Silence followed his answer, and the two became quite uncomfortable, sitting in a cold, damp cave stark naked. Ziio broke the silence. "Would you like to put your clothes on?" She handed Haytham the jacket, along with his other clothes. He nodded. "Thank you," Reaching down, he took Ziio's clothes and handed them to her. She quickly snatched them away. "Thanks."

As the two got dressed, they faced away from each other awkwardly. Haytham felt embarrassed to look behind him, afraid that he might see Ziio naked. As he buttoned up his last button, he turned around and caught Ziio watching him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where you watching me dress?"

Ziio shrugged. "I wouldn't worry so much; we just had sex in a cave."

Suddenly, Haytham became slightly annoyed at her reply. _How dare that minx! She was facing away as she got dressed too!_ He thought. "Well, don't your people have se-" He stopped talking abruptly as the realization of what he was about to say dawned on him. Ziio's jaw clenched threateningly and she stalked towards Haytham. The Templar backed away quickly and held up his hand in a surrender.

"I didn't mean-"

A loud, bright laugh filled the cave. "You should've seen your face!" Ziio snorted as she laughed. Haytham frowned as she doubled up in laughter. She actually looked very beautiful when she laughed. When Ziio noticed Haytham was watching her, her laugh stopped slowly and it turned into a sly smile. "What?" she asked.

Haytham's ears burned. "Sorry, I just-" He stopped talking as he realized he was stumbling. "I just noticed how beautiful you look when you laugh."

Ziio snorted. "Thanks."

_Thanks? _Haytham thought. _That's all she has to say? 'Thanks'? _He sighed. _Don't all girls know they're beautiful-well, at least the girls in England did. I remember Freya Watson wouldn't stop going on about how the guys kept on chasing her._

"I guess it's because I don't laugh much," Ziio admitted.

Haytham looked up from his thoughts. "I sometimes wonder why you don't laugh more often."

The native beside him shrugged. "Maybe because there are not many things to laugh about." Ziio said. "War is a terrible thing, but in the end it brings new friends," She looked at Haytham. "And new enemies." She frowned. "But out of all things, it brings peace."

"But during war, I don't find many things to laugh about. Honestly, I don't want to think about things that make me happy." Ziio looked away, and Haytham reached out to touch her arm. Ziio relaxed slightly. "I've been betrayed so many times"

She looked up at Haytham. "I don't want you to betray me, Haytham." It was a sickening thought for Haytham. "I wouldn't do that." He answered. "Only a coward would-and I am no coward."

Ziio only nodded, and the pair descended into silence again. Rain poured down on the roof of the cave. Ziio stood up and brushed of her pelt dress.

"We better get going-I don't want either of our people to go out looking for us." She said.

Nodding in agreement, Haytham followed Ziio towards the entrance of the cave. The pair stopped and faced each other.

Haytham bent down and planted a soft kiss on Ziio's lips. "Until next time."


	2. Chapter Two- The Meeting

**Hello people! Here is the second chapter...yeah. I did take long because 1. I'm on vacation 2. I had writers block. Sorry it's really short, but nothing cool popped in my head. But when this idea did, I was super excited. It was a super short idea; really more like short and sweet. It was the idea I could really go with. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Haytham had finally clambered up the steep hill and rounded the bend.

"Gods," he mumbled to himself. "Where is that blasted woman?" He looked up as he heard a rustle above in the trees, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Ziio?" he called out. "Is that you up there?"

A blood curling shriek sounded and suddenly there was a warm body atop Haytham. Rolling over, Haytham came face to face with Ziio. She stood up quickly, looking embarrassed.

It surprised him, being jumped on for no reason. "What was that for?" Ziio brushing the snow carefully from her dress. "It wasn't for anything; I just-" She paused and sighed loudly. "I just lost balance." She mumbled.

A chuckle escaped from Haytham's lips. "You? You lost balance? Hardly!" he continued to laugh. "You were trying to attack me, of course!" The laughing continued, and Ziio pouted.

"I didn't attack you; I was feeling nauseous today and it relapsed as I was in the tree."

Silence greeted the pair and it was quickly broken by Haytham laughing. "Ha! You had nausea and it relapsed up in a tree?" Haytham clutched his sides as Ziio stamped her foot in frustration. "Don't you understand? I'm with child!" The laughing stopped abruptly, but Haytham's face was stuck in motion.

"What?" he said.

Ziio furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm with child; yours Haytham." She stepped closer. "I'm with child."

Haytham's face erupted into a huge grin. "That's brilliant!" he answered, lifting Ziio into the air. "We'll be an actual family! We can raise our child together; you can move in with me in Boston-"

The native raised a single eyebrow. "What? Why do I have to move in with you in Boston? Do you not like my village?" She inquired. Haytham shook his head. "No, no I just am busy with work, that's all."

"Busy with work?" Ziio hissed. "Isn't raising our child more important than your work?" she said, enraged. "How could you be more focused on something like work, when we have a child to raise?"

She glared at Haytham, infuriated. "I'm leaving." Ziio turned around quickly, and Haytham reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Ziio. We don't have to move into Boston! I can live with you in your village, if that's what you want?" She shook him off. "It's not about Boston, or my village. It's how obsessed you are with your work! We are supposed to raise a child together, but all you think about is work! It disgusts me."

Ziio turned around and ran off through the trees, but Haytham didn't follow her. What she said about his work; Haytham knew it was true. Work is important to him, but Ziio is important to him too.

The Templar's are so close to freedom and power. Haytham is so close to having a proper family since the death of his father and sister. It's either the Templars or Ziio.

Who will he choose?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Please review and leave ideas for next time, although I've already planned the next chapter. I feel bad because I did leave for 5 days, so I'm gonna go, go, go! on those chapters. Thanks loves! **


	3. Chapter Three- The Village

**Hello everyone! Yes: two chapters in two days! A chapter a day keeps the crazy people who demand stories away. I hope you enjoy it; I actually think this is my chapter yet! Woopie!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Village

It had been two months since the meeting with Ziio, and Haytham had left the Templars. Charles didn't take it too well; he said that he had chosen a savage over the Templars. Haytham had then punched him, and he was forced to leave the Templars for good; no exceptions.

Spring had arrived in the Thirteen Colonies and the woods around Ziio's village had gotten considerably hotter. Haytham tugged at his collar as sweat beaded down his forehead as he made his way down the hill to Kanatahséton.

Haytham stumbled down the hill and tumbled into the roadway to the village. Rubbing his head, he reached for his tri-tip hat, and quickly jumped into a bush nearby when he heard the native villagers coming. One-a huge man with bulging muscles and a wolf pelt across his back-stopped and scanned the perimeter. He stopped on the bush Haytham was hiding in and rested his eyes upon it. A few seconds passed and he shrugged, walking into the village

Once the man was gone, Haytham breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out from the bush. As he made his way to the village, he noticed how quiet it was. The only noise came from the children's feet as they chased each other around the village

"Halt, white man." He felt a spear pierce his skin gently. "Who are you?"

Haytham held up his hand in a surrender. "Haytham Kenway. I need to talk to-" The spear poked him and Haytham flinched. "You will talk to no one." Haytham shut up immediately.

The man holding the spear flexed and bore his teeth menacingly. He was very handsome, with startling light brown eyes, freckles, and raven black hair. He looked oddly familiar.

The former Templar sighed. "I want to speak with Ziio; only her. I-" He stopped speaking as the man pressed his spear into his neck further. "You will not speak with Kaniehtí:io." He continued to bare is wolf-like teeth at Haytham.

"Stop Chitraksh!"

An old lady appeared from behind Chitraksh. Her face was stern as she warned Chitraksh, but her eyes were deceivingly warm and friendly. Freckles were splattered across her nose, which was dainty and small. She looked unusually like Ziio.

Chitraksh looked at the old woman and opened his mouth to protest. The old lady clenched her jaw in frustration and, reluctantly, Chitraksh released his spear from Haytham's throat and pushed past him, knocking deliberately into his shoulder.

The old lady stepped forward. "I am the Clan Mother; who are you?" She looked curious, but her eyes said different.

Haytham felt a pang of annoyance at her faux curiosity. "You know who I am." He huffed. "Ziio must have told you about me."

The Clan Mother smiled. "Yes. She said you were stubborn." She turned around and muttered something to the elderly man behind her, who nodded and hobbled off. The Clan mother turned around and smiled warmly at Haytham. "Tarak will fetch Kaniehtí:io for you. Wait over there." She nodded her head towards Chitraksh.

It was a long, hard walk towards Chitraksh, and Haytham suddenly felt nervous. "What do you want?" he asked as Haytham stood beside him casually. Haytham shrugged. "The Clan mother sent me towards you." Chitraksh looked angry, but said nothing.

"Haytham Kenway, sir."

Haytham turned at the voice and saw the elderly man from earlier calling him. "Kaniehtí:io is here." He tilted his head towards the longhouse. "She is waiting for you inside."

Nodding, Haytham made his way towards the longhouse. Inside, it was very cool, and Ziio sat on a bear pelt bed, one hand on her swollen stomach. Her eyes flashed, as if pleased to see him, but she did not look entertained.

Haytham noticed her pregnant belly. "Ziio I-"

Ziio lifted a single hand, silencing him. "Haytham; why are you here?" she inquired. Haytham swallowed his nervousness. "I-I left the Templars." He muttered. Ziio pointed to face. "Is that the reason-?"

Haytham lifted a hand to his face and winced, remembering the fight with Charles Lee. "Yes. Charles Lee called you a savage, so…I reacted." Ziio's eyes sparked. "You punched him in the face because he called me a savage? I can fend for myself!"

The former Templar snorted derisively. "You weren't even there. Plus: you're carrying a child. Sure! You'd probably be able to teach him a lesson or two." He chuckled.

"I would; that Charles Lee can't fight to save his life!" Ziio laughed. Haytham laughed loudly. "Tell me about it! Pitcairn did all the work with me, but don't worry, I did feed him his teeth; he looks worse."

Ziio laughed brightly, but suddenly stopped, as if she felt like she shouldn't. Silence soon followed, and Haytham awkwardly sat down beside her, reaching for her hand and clasping it in his own. "I'm sorry, Ziio. About everything-" She kissed him on the lips softly. "It's alright; I missed you too."

Haytham smiled and reached for her stomach, rubbing it. "I should go…" He stood up and Ziio grabbed his hand. "Help me up, will you?"

Together the two exited the longhouse, ready to start a new life together.

* * *

**The sappiness of this was overwhelming. I'm sorry. But for those who did not catch on,** **Chitraksh was Ziios brother. He is my OC so he belongs to meeeeeee...he belongs to me! Song reference there, haha. Please review, and I am thinking about starting some new fic about anything (read my portfolio on my account). I write about HP and TBBT and Warrior Cats and everything (that's it). Thanks again lovessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssdadgasdg**


	4. Chapter Four- The Family

**Hello everyone! This was quite a long chapter-the longest in fact! I liked this one a lot. The beginning is sappy, I KNOW...but the second part is actually quite comical. I like it. I hope you enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Family

It was a chilly spring night, and Haytham and Ziio sat around the fire in the village, warming themselves. Ziio had draped herself over Haytham, and was discussing with him the day's previous events.

"Sorry Chitraksh was so intimating for you," Ziio said, playing with a lone flower petal she found. "He gets it mostly from our Raké:ni." The foreign word spilled effortlessly from her mouth.

Haytham raised an eyebrow. "Chitraksh," He knew that he had butchered the word badly, and he winced along with Ziio. "Is your brother?" he asked. Ziio smiled, her eyes distant. "Yes; my sweet 'kenha." She was silent for a moment. "Clan mother is my biological ista but my raké:ni is unfortunately not with us anymore." She ran a hand down her face and sniffed. "I miss him very much."

The fire crackled menacingly. "What-" Haytham sighed, frustrated. "What happened to him?" he asked. Ziio looked at the ground sadly. "He was killed and eaten by a black bear while out hunting when I was 18 years of age. The bear's pelt is now my bedding." She pointed to her bed. "My brother killed it." She paused. "I think…I think it changed him-the death of my father."

Ziio looked at her brother, who was outside guarding the village. He was talking with the other guard. "Death can change anyone." She looked up at Haytham. "Tell me your story-did you have a family?"

A pang greeted Haytham and his eyes stung as his heartstrings were tugged dangerously. "I had a nice family." He lied, blinking quickly to avoid tears spilling. "It was nice." Ziio looked up at Haytham, her eyes sad. "That's not true my love." She reached up and touched his face. "Tell me the truth; I will not judge."

He nodded as tears flowed down his face. Haytham talked about Jennifer, his sister who was kidnapped that night at the theater; his mother, whom he still misses to this day; his father and how he betrayed him by becoming a Templar; the men in his house that night; the death of his father-everything. Everything that Haytham had kept to himself was spilled to Ziio. She listened, squeezing his hand encouragingly with every word. She knew how hard it was, loosing someone that mattered to you. Her Raké:ni was precious to her: her heart still ached whenever she spoke of him.

Ziio sat up and kissed Haytham on the forehead, and he leaned into her bosom, letting out cries of sorrow. She stroked his soft hair as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I know my love, I know."

. . . .

The following morning, Ziio exited the longhouse and spotted her brother by the entrance, bow in hand. His wolf skin cover was lazily draped atop him

"Aksi:'a! Good morning." He greeted in their native language as he spotted her. "Is your white man still sleeping?" He spat venomously, glancing towards the longhouse.

His face had previously contorted in disgust at the mention of Haytham, and Ziio shot him a disapproving eye. "Yes. _Haytham,"_ She put emphasis on Haytham as a warning and Chitraksh ducked his head in shame. "Is still sleeping." Ziio saw that he was ashamed, and changed the subject quickly. Her eyes moved down to his bow. "Are you going hunting 'kenha?"

Chitraksh looked up at Ziio's remark. "I'm bigger now-less of a 'kenha." Ziio rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes, planting a kiss on Chitraksh's cheek. "Yes, but you will always be my 'kenha. Now go off and hunt! My little one in my stomach is hungry." Chitraksh nodded and placed his hand on his sister's swollen belly. "Be safe, little one."

"Chitraksh," Abhijat yelled. "Time to go!"

Nodding, Chitraksh turned around and planted a kiss on Ziio's forehead. "I love you, aksi:'a!" He waved as he ran off to rejoin the hunting group. Smiling, Ziio turned away and saw Haytham standing in the doorway of the longhouse, his hair pulled back with his usual red ribbon. He grinned at her, and Ziio rushed over.

"Hello Haytham. I see that you're up." She greeted, pecking him on the lips.

Haytham smiled and jerked his head towards the village exit. "I saw you were talking with your brother. He seems pleasant-more than yesterday."

The native girl laughed. "He is pleasant! It's just he's not used to men like you; men who have blades hidden up their sleeves." She nervously glanced at Haytham's sleeve. "Plus, you did try to sneak in unnoticed." He grimaced. "Indeed." The two fell silent, but it was broken by a little girl running towards them. Her hair was in plaits, and she looked very nervous.

She glanced at Ziio, then Haytham, and quickly whispered something into Ziio's ear, who nodded and turned to Haytham. "The Clan mother wants to see you sometime" Ziio paused for a moment. "That's nice." She smiled warmly, but Haytham felt anything but warm and nice.

Haytham felt anxious at the thought. _The Clan mother! _He thought._ Why would she want to see me? Is it because I'm the man who impregnated her daughter? Maybe she wants to kill me…or maybe she wants to send me off the edge of a cliff!_

A hand was swiped in front of his face, breaking his thoughts. "Haytham!" Ziio said worriedly. "Are you scared about meeting my mother?"

_Nervous? I'm absolutely terrified! _"No." he voiced, leaning against the timber post.

Ziio raised her thin eyebrow, obviously seeing through his lies. "No, huh? Tell me the truth, Haytham. I can help you." Haytham groaned and revealed his true thoughts. "I'm sort of terrified of meeting her. What if she's mad that I…wellIimpregnatedyou," he said quickly. Ziio chuckled slightly, rubbing her belly unconsciously. "She's not mad at you-she is happy that she's going to be a grandma!"

Haytham breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, well." He stared at Ziio. "I'll be looking forward to meeting her." And with a final nod of his head, Haytham turned around and walked into the longhouse.

"Well then," Ziio said, slightly frustrated. "That man can murder millions, jump off 50-foot buildings and into haystacks, infiltrate a whole camp, and leave the Templar's without a fight but-" She kicked a stone. "He's afraid of a superstitious old lady that wants to meet him."

She shrugged. "As well he should be afraid-she's terrifying."

* * *

**Welll...I liked that. The ending sentence was probably my favorite. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. and please review! I will probably update a lot, since I feel really bad about not writing for DAYS! I love you so much loves, and I'll see you all later! **


	5. Chapter Five- The City

**Hi guys! Update on this story! I hope you people enjoy it. All characters belong to Ubisoft except some. Thank you loves! One of my absolute fave chapters so far. Thanks again loves :3**

* * *

Chapter Five: The City

Five months had passed in the village of Kanatahséton, and Ziio was at the peak of her pregnancy. This made Haytham and Chitraksh worry twice as much, since the heat was excruciating at the time being. Chitraksh had told Haytham to take her to Boston but he had always declined in hopes to keep Ziio in a good mood. Finally, when Ziio had complained about the summer heat and how it was making her head hurt, Haytham offered to take her.

Ziio shook her head as she skinned a rabbit. "No, I can have the baby here Haytham," she protested. "I'll be fine. The heat's not that bad." Haytham remained unconvinced. "You're eight months pregnant-I'm worried the heat will take its toll on you and the baby." He rested his hands on her protruding belly. "The risks Ziio."

The knife clattered to the dirt floor, and Ziio irritably removed Haytham's hands from her belly. "I know, but I'll be fine. Plenty of women have given birth in Kanatahséton." She turned to pick up her knife, but Haytham grabbed her wrist, and she gave him a warning eye. "Ziio, I know you're hesitant about the city-"

She snatched her hand out of Haytham's grip. "Hesitant?!" Ziio hissed. "I'm petrified to go to the city because I'm afraid Charles Lee will be there waiting for us." She looked at Haytham, her eyes wide. "I don't want to be seen weak! Charles or any one of the Templars might take it as a chance to strike us or my village."

Haytham smiled. "Ah, but Charles is in England at the time being, along with Thomas Hickey and John Pitcairn." He pulled out a dried up piece of parchment. "One of my sources informed me of this." Ziio glanced at the paper and then at Haytham, her eyes squinted in suspicion. "Why didn't you tell me of this informant?"

Laughter filled the longhouse, and several of the villagers outside looked at Haytham. "I wanted to let you enjoy yourself in your village, of course!" Haytham chuckled and his eyes soon became hazy. "It's the first place I visited in the New World; Boston." His chest filled with air as he sighed. "I just want to reminisce."

It all sounded like a good plan to both Ziio and Haytham-to have the baby in Boston- but one thing still irked Ziio: What happened when Charles Lee came back to Boston?

"Great," Ziio said. "But what happens when Charles Lee arrives back home?"

Suddenly, Haytham looked slightly worried, but it soon passed and he waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'll build a house in the Frontier while you rest in Boston for the time being. It will be both close to your village and Boston, so we can visit here whenever you-we!" He corrected himself quickly. "_We_ like."

Ziio thought about the plan, going over everything quickly. It all sounded fair enough to her, and she nodded, smiling. "Yes, sounds good to me. I'll pack my stuff to go to Boston." Haytham nodded, slightly surprised.

"O-O-Okay."

. . . .

Haytham helped Ziio down from the carriage as soon as they arrived in Boston, careful not to let her fall and hurt herself. Many people glanced their way, mostly eyeing Ziio (and sometimes Haytham), but the former Templar gave each passer-by a warning glance.

Ziio gripped onto Haytham's cloak and whispered into his ear. "Don't be so rude." She hissed, glancing once again at the pedestrians. Haytham clenched his teeth together. "It's the people who are rude; glancing at us like that." He released and retracted his hidden blades several times. "Blooming idiots."

The carriage driver tapped Haytham on the shoulder. "Do you need help with your bags, my good man?" He bowed low, his hair almost touching the ground. Haytham nodded quickly, looking quite guilty. "Would you mind?" The driver shook his head. "Not at all, sir."

Once the address was given, Haytham grabbed Ziio's hand tightly. "Stay close to me. Boston is a big city, love." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her nimbly through dark alleyways, careful not to lose his grip on her.

They soon arrived at an enormous house tucked away in between some small penthouses in the middle of Boston. The house was made out of solid brick, and large windows were symmetrically placed accordingly. It was three stories high, but several stories wide, obviously taking up most of Main Street. It clearly was the largest house on the block.

Haytham pulled a large bronze key out of his pocket. "Welcome home, Ziio." He inserted the key into the keyhole and twisted, opening the door immediately. It creaked menacingly and Ziio was extremely fascinated by this, but refused to say so.

Inside, it was more impressive than the outside. There was a long hallway, and down at the end of it was a small writing desk that supported a candle, an ink pot and quill, and some pieces of parchment. It also supported a picture of a small family.

Ziio walked down the hallway and stopped at the first entrance, which was the living room. The living room was large, with a fireplace and two dark red Queen Anne couches. A William and Mary style ottoman was placed quite close to the fireplace and a dark brown floral rug was centered in between the ottoman and the couch. A side table supported another candle and picture of Haytham's family. Ziio thought it looked quite nice, but again refused to say so.

Next was the dining room, which had to be the most extravagant room in the house. There was a deep chocolate colored wood dining table with dark blue cushiony dining chairs. Yet another picture was there, and it was placed above the fine china collection, which was quite extensive. The picture was of Haytham's father, Edward, and Haytham as a child.

Last on the bottom floor included the kitchen, which was fairly nice. It featured lovely mahogany counters with fine detail etched onto it. Ziio loved to run her hands along the design, relishing the touch as it tickled her fingers ever-so slightly. Haytham smiled and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Lovely, isn't it?" He asked. "The house was designed by my father's good friend, Gregory Chatton." The former Templar stood still for a moment, admiring the interior of the house with a sad look. "He arrived in the New World before I did, but he's long gone by now." He sighed as he ran his fingers across the countertops. "I brought the furniture though. It was used in my house when I was younger."

Ziio smiled. "It's beautiful, but I will miss Kanatahséton." Her lips pouted and Haytham kissed her temple softly again. "I know you will." He laughed. "But wait until you see the rest of the house."

The native nodded. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Ziio looked sad as she said this. "I'm sure I will."

Haytham frowned, distressed at Ziio's unhappiness. "Do you not like it here?" he asked. Ziio looked up, surprised at his accusation. "I like it-I love it!" She sighed. "But I grew up not in this lifestyle-the lifestyle with all the luxuries- but out in the frontier. It's difficult out there, and I feel like I am betraying my people by leaving them."

It was easy enough to understand, and Haytham suddenly felt a pang guilt. "You know something woman," Haytham admitted as he slipped his arm around her waist. "I've never felt guilty about anything, but you've made me feel it." He held up two fingers. "Twice today!"

He then kissed her, running a single hand through her hair. Haytham backed away and smiled down at Ziio. "But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoy it here." Haytham said. Ziio laughed, her nose crinkling as she did so.

"Don't worry; I will."

* * *

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this story! Please review and I love you loves so much :3 Thanks again loves!**


	6. Chapter Six- The Birth (Part I)

**Sorry again for the lack of writing, loves! I just arrived back home from a long vacation, and needed a break with the fam. I took into account what Templar's Creed (that's the username) said about Haytham and Ziio's personalities. I know they weren't the way they were portrayed in the book and game, but I feel like if they were, they wouldn't be together, and that obviously didn't happen. This is just my thought on the subject. Thank you Templar's Creed for your brilliant review! Hope this granted you wish. . Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you all!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Birth (Part I)

"Master Haytham! Sir!"

Haytham tensed and his hand moved towards his pistol. _Nobody knows I'm back in Boston. _Haytham thought worriedly. _I- _His thoughts were interrupted when a man of about five feet tapped on his shoulder. He had yellow teeth that stuck out from between his cracked lips, and a powdered wig that covered his stringy grey hair.

He smiled, revealing even more yellow teeth. "Richard Robinson at your service, my good man." Richard clasped Haytham's hands in between his dry ones and shook them firmly. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

The former Templar wasn't amused. "Do I know you?" he asked coldly as he retracted his hands from Robinson's sweaty ones. Richards smile faltered. "Well, no. I was asked to deliver a message from Gaston Hills." His voice lowered into a whisper and he leaned in close to Haytham's ear. "He wants to discuss some business with you." He smiled wickedly.

Haytham raised a single eyebrow nonchalantly at the mention of the sinister business man. "And what would he like to discuss?" Richard smiled nervously. "Well um, ha sir, he uh, would like to discuss some business about the you-know-what's." He frowned at Haytham's still non-impressed expression. "The T-E-M-P-"

A slow growl emitted from Haytham's throat, and Richard's mouth shut with a snap. "Tell him to meet at my place tonight at eight sharp." Haytham said. "I'm sure he knows my address, since no one knows I'm back in Boston." And at that, Haytham left Richard Robinson standing in the middle of the marketplace, his jaw hanging low.

. . . .

Ziio and Haytham sat on the loveseat near the fireplace, warming up from the chilly outside. Haytham had one hand placed on Ziio's protruding belly as he retold the day's events.

The native stopped Haytham mid-sentence. "Wait-Greg Hills-" Haytham smiled and corrected Ziio. "Gaston Hills." He stopped smiling when Ziio shot him an annoyed look. "Anyways," She continued pompously. "_Greg_ Hills is arriving tonight at eight?"

Rolling his eyes, Haytham stood up from the loveseat. "Yes." He pulled out a pocket watch and examined it. "That actually is in a few minutes, so you better head upstairs." He proceeded to shoo Ziio, but she held up a single hand. "No. I don't want you staying down here alone as you discuss Templars."

Haytham scoffed. "What? Do you think I'll rejoin the Templars?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Yes" Ziio replied, utterly serious.

"Really Ziio." Haytham said, annoyed. "You're in one of those moods again."

"I am. I'm pregnant."

It suddenly became quite chilly in the room, even when the fire was still going. "Don't get me started-" Ziio eyes widened. "Don't get _you _started_-_?" She flared up.

The argument was cut short when a loud knock sounded from the walkway. Haytham adjusted his collar and began to turn around. "If you will excuse me." He then left Ziio in the lounge room with her arms folded across her belly. She scrunched up her nose.

"If you will _excuse_ me." She mocked as loudly as she could, hoping Haytham would hear her.

Haytham did hear Ziio and chose to ignore her. Taking a deep breath and putting on his meanest face, Haytham opened the door and came nose to nose with the famous business man Gaston Hills.

Gaston was enormous. He had a huge beer belly and a huge beard that matched in size. His face was split in two by a huge grin, which showed perfect teeth. "Haytham, my boy!" he boomed as he clapped Haytham on the shoulder, who shrugged the man's hand off with a venomous look.

"I'm only here for business, Gaston, not drinks and drunk sob stories." He spat. Gaston's smile faltered only an inch and he laughed loudly. "Ha! What a sense of humor!" He clapped Haytham on the shoulder again.

The former Templar frowned. "That was not a joke. I'm being completely serious." He glared straight into Gaston's eyes for full effect, but none was taking toll on this jubilant business man, who just laughed it off again once more. Haytham sighed and decided to go with the flow, and laughed loudly with Gaston. "Just kidding, my friend." He said. "Just kidding."

Gaston proceeded to make his way towards the lounge room. "In here Haytham." He said. Haytham shook his head, reaching for Gaston. "No, no, no, no, not in-" He was too late, because Gaston had already seen Ziio, who was sipping on some hot tea, a triumphant smile on her face. "Hello Haytham-and who might this be?" She smiled at Gaston.

Haytham laid a hand on Ziio's shoulder. "Oh Ziio, this is Gaston Hills." He nodded towards Gaston, who was looked jubilant, as always. "And," he continued. "I thought you were going to sleep, dearie." He smiled at Gaston through gritted teeth. "Oh," Ziio said, her hand unconsciously rubbing her belly. "It's only eight o'clock, _dearie_."

The two proceeded with an eye battle, which Ziio one, naturally. "Right," Haytham said, defeated. "Of course." He sat down in the ottoman, one eye on Ziio and one eye on Gaston, who was currently scanning the lounge room. "Of course."

"Gaston," Haytham said, interrupting the huge man. "Your business?"

Nodding, Gaston sat down next to Ziio, making the loveseat rise and Ziio grasp onto the pillow, her eyes wide. "Yes, right." He dropped his voice low. "A man informed Charles Lee of your arrival in Boston a few days ago. Lee should arrive in a few days from England."

Haytham released and retracted his blade, while Ziio let out a yelp. "Who did?" he asked. Gaston waved the problem away with his hand. "He's been annihilated of course." Haytham rolled his eyes. "That's all good and well, but _who_ informed Charles Lee?"

Gaston nodded. "Right. Yes, um, it was a carriage driver by the name of William Rocker." He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "Do you know him?"

It suddenly dawned on Haytham. The carriage driver from the morning he arrived in Boston-he was a Templar! Probably a new recruit that Charles had appointed to keep a watch on Boston. _Clever Charles, clever…_

"Yes, in fact I do." Haytham said.

Ziio yelped in surprise and Gaston turned to her. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked, worry etched across his face. Sweat coated her face as she shook her head.

"No." She groaned. "The baby is coming."

* * *

**Was that more in character? I hope so. They were both pretty stubborn to me, haha! Gaston Hills is my OC, thank you aaaand thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I love you all, my little loves! **

**Again, thank you Templar's Creed for your brilliant review! I'll try even harder for the character portrayal next time. :) **


	7. Chapter Seven- The Birth (Part II)

**Hello lovelies! Sorry this chapter is so short. I really really really am! It was me trying to squeeze in two chapters in one night; but this did feel right. I feel like this was enough information, and it was fitting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please favorite and review! Thanks so much lovelies! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Birth (Part II)

Haytham's heart stopped at Ziio's remark. "What?" he asked to no one in particular.

Ziio's face had contorted in pain. "Are you touched in the head?" She asked. "The baby's coming!"

She gripped onto Gaston's arm, who didn't look so jubilant anymore. Haytham tapped him on the shoulder, his face serious. "She need some towels," He looked up at the ceiling as if scanning a mental portfolio. "And maybe a blanket." He finished quickly.

His voice rose as Gaston still sat on the loveseat, dazed. "Gaston, now!" Haytham yelled. The large business man nodded and stood up from the loveseat, lowering down Ziio's end. "Yes, yes, of course." He then rushed off upstairs and Haytham took his spot quickly.

Ziio pursed her lips. "Is everything alright?" she asked, irritated. "Is everything alright with me?"

Haytham nodded. "Yes. You're right on due date actually; April 4th, 1756." He smiled, hoping to add a touch of cheerfulness into the situation, but Ziio was anything but cheerful-she was irritated. Haytham ignored her foul labor mood. "Now," he said, lifting her dress. "How dilated are you?"

He leaned forward slightly to examine her, but Ziio slapped his head away. "Haytham! What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice, although Gaston was not coming down anytime soon. Haytham rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ziio, did you not learn about pregnancy?" he asked.

Ziio blushed. "Well, no." She turned beet red as Haytham chuckled. "I thought it was gross, alright? Being a hunter and warrior is much better!" Her eyes shone brightly as she spoke fondly of her village again.

Haytham sighed and shook his head. "Alright, but I need to see how dilated you are." He stuck his head in between her legs momentarily, and retracted. "5 centimeters." He announced. The native frowned and leaned forward. "Is that-gooooooddd?!" Ziio's voice rose as a contraction started.

Worry flashed quickly across Haytham's face, but he shook it off and nodded. "Yes. It means the baby is on its way." He smiled. "That's really good. I can't wait."

Ziio gritted her teeth. "Neither can I."

Heavy footsteps were heard trampling down the stairs, and Gaston emerged from the hallway, donned with towels and a blanket. Haytham got up from the loveseat and accepted the towels and blanket with a curt nod. "Thank you Gaston. You've been of great service."

It seemed Gaston didn't hear Haytham, because he paced around the room anxiously. "All I wanted was to tell you that Charles Lee was coming back to Boston." He muttered as he twisted the curls of his powdered wig. "That's all I wanted." He continued to pace, muttering words of encouragement-mostly to himself.

Clearly Haytham was on his own-both he and Ziio knew it. "Well, we'll just wait and see."

. . . .

A baby's cry filled the air, and Ziio flopped onto the loveseat, exhausted. "It's a boy!" Haytham cried, lifting his son into the air triumphantly.

Gaston clapped enthusiastically in the corner and Haytham reached for a towel and softly wiped his son down, then carefully swaddled his son in the blanket. "Welcome to the world-?" He looked at the tired Ziio wondrously.

"What will his name be?" he asked.

Ziio smiled. "Ratonhnhaké:ton." Both Haytham and Gaston froze. "Radoo-Radoon-?" Haytham said, obviously slaughtering his son's name. She laughed at Haytham's attempt. "Connor instead." Gaston nodded approvingly. "A fine name Connor."

_Connor,_ Haytham thought. _That does feels right._ "Connor," he repeated, looking down on his son, who currently had his eyes closed, as if dreaming.

"Well, welcome to the world, my son."

* * *

**Good evening/morning/afternoon! I hope you guys enjoyed this heart string tugging chapter. My favorite part was actually the part where Gaston was the third wheel, haha! I did like it when Haytham obviously slaughtered Connor's name-not that I'm a person to be judging. Please favorite and review! Thanks so much loves xx**


	8. Chapter Eight- The Lullaby

**Big HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed this story! I love you all so much. And even the people who have GLANCED at my story-you are not forgotten. You guys are amazing!**

**Super awesome stuff coming next chapter-it's gonna break your heart and explode your mind.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Lullaby

Haytham was back out at the shops once more, because the last time he didn't have the luxury of a proper shopping trip. Currently he was browsing the baby clothes; his hands running across the soft fabric.

The shop lady was lazily leaning against the wall, but perked up at once when she caught sight of Haytham

. "Hello handsome." She greeted with a wink.

Haytham smiled politely and continued to browse the baby clothes for Connor. The lady looked quite taken aback but continued to pursue Haytham, who was now looking at a light blue smock for Connor.

She leaned closer this time, her breasts swinging dangerously low-almost knocking over the display of perfumes. "What are you looking for?" she asked, batting her eyelashes seductively. "Some hats perhaps?" She sauntered over towards the massive array of hats and turned flirtatiously. "Or," The saleslady moved towards the flurry of cloaks. "A new cloak?" She held up a lovely cream cloak.

The lady smiled at Haytham, showing yellow teeth and Haytham restrained himself from flinching away repulsively. "No thank you." He said, moving away towards the baby clothes. "I'm actually looking for a smock for my newborn son."

Haytham inwardly smiled as the lady blinked several times, letting that sink in. "Oh," she said, making a sour face. "Well, you're looking in the right place then." She then turned around, leaving Haytham to his business.

It so happened that Haytham needed something else, and he just couldn't resist not asking. "Oh and miss?" he called. The saleslady turned around hopefully. "Yes dear?" she asked. Haytham smiled widely, holding in a laugh.

"Do you happen to sell engagement rings?"

. . . .

Haytham had arrived back from shopping, and he heard Ziio singing to Connor in the living room with a sweet, melodic voice. She was rocking him sweetly as she sung and her eyes were loving and kind.

"Ho, Ho, Watanay." She sung, her eyes warm as she looked down upon her son.

She repeated the line. "Ho, Ho, Watanay." Connor's eyes were obviously becoming now by Ziio's melodic singing.

"Ho, Ho, Watanay." Connor was now asleep and Ziio was placing him in his crib

Ziio kissed his forehead before placing a blanket carefully over Connor. "Ki-yo-ki-na."

"Ki-yo-ki-na." She sang once more before turning around.

Haytham too was falling asleep, but awoke quickly when Ziio had jumped slightly in surprise. "Haytham-I didn't know you had come home." Ziio's surprised face was replaced with a small smile. "I'm glad your home, though." She nodded to Connor. "I see you enjoyed the lullaby that I sang to Ratonhnhaké:ton."

_It was beautiful_ Haytham thought. "I did. What does it mean?" he asked, sitting on the bed; he drew Ziio down with him also.

She looked at him with deep brown eyes. "It's just a simple lullaby. No special meaning at all." Ziio had looked away and Connor, who was in a deep sleep.

Smiling, Ziio continued. "The words in the lullaby are repeated mostly. It starts out with 'Ho, Ho, Watanay," She sung this, and Haytham couldn't help but notice how beautiful her singing voice was. Confused, Haytham opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but Ziio beat him to it. "It means 'Sleep, Sleep, my little one'."

"Of course it then repeats," She said after a moment of silence. "Then the line 'Ki-yo-kin-na' follows after, and that means 'Sleep now'."

Ziio shrugged. "That's it." She admitted. "It's that simple."

Haytham nodded. "Just that simple."

* * *

**The lullaby mentioned, yes, it's real. It's really sweet, I know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, review, favorite, and follow-like you guys don't :3 **

**Thanks again lovelies! xx**


	9. Chapter Nine- The Return

**Hello people! **

**Sorry that I was gone forever. School started, and I had an ass load of homework. So here is the new chapter-I was so freaking excited to write this-you have noe fucking idea. This idea was planned when I finished the eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please fave, review and all that other good-ass studd. **

**Thanks loves!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Return

*5 Months Later*

"He's back Master Haytham!" the courier whispered to Haytham through the door. "He's back."

Haytham froze momentarily. _Charles Lee is back?_ He said to himself, his heart skipping a beat in fright. Leaning close to the door, he whispered to the courier a short, "Thank you," and with a curt nod, Haytham shut the door in the couriers face.

He leaned against the door heavily and his stomach churned. "Ziio!" he called up the great wooden stairs, his voice breaking ever-so slightly. "Ziio, I have some news." A call was heard back, and Ziio walked down the stairs, an ecstatic Connor in her arms. Connor was currently chewing on her long black braid, drool running down his chin.

Ziio smiled slightly in greeting. "Yes Haytham?" she asked, pulling her now soaking hair away from Connor. "What is it?" Connor giggled loudly at the sound of his mother's voice, and snuggled it her chest.

Haytham face was impassive, but inside he was bursting. "I would prefer to talk to you in private," He eyed Connor. "_Without_ Connor." The baby squealed in Ziio's arms and Ziio reluctantly set him down with a leather toy. "Stay here Ratonhnhaké:ton," she said to Connor. Connor obviously ignored her; his main interests were in the leather contraption set before him.

The former Templar lay a single hand on Ziio's back, leading her into the living room. Guiding her towards the couch, Haytham sat down beside her, his face stern.

He cleared his throat. "Well," he looked down at his hands. Haytham was never more nervous in his whole life. He had infiltrated military camps, killed thousands, but he was more nervous now-than ever before. "I-um-well-I," He sighed and proceeded to try again, but Ziio interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

"Haytham-you're nervous. This is unlike you." She cocked her head to one side. "What is the matter?"

_Rats- I was hoping to hold it off for-_

"Haytham!" Ziio snapped, interrupting Haytham's thoughts. "**What is it?**" She leaned closer, demanding to know. "What is it?"

Haytham sighed. "Charles Lee is back." Ziio's demanding expression faded and was replaced with a smug look. "I knew it." She smirked, but then frowned. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked. "Charles Lee is only a small threat."

It irked Haytham to see Ziio so care-free. "He is a big threat! I have a family now," The engagement ring he bought five months ago hung heavy in his pocket. "And he knows that! He will ruin my whole life; destroy my family!" Haytham stood up and paced the room rapidly. "How can you be so care free?!" He asked Ziio, enraged. "How can you?!"

Ziio was obviously taken aback, but soon regained her composure. "It's because I know that you and I can beat him any day." She stood up and stroked his cheek. "You have no need to worry."

The stone in Haytham's stomach shrunk, but not entirely. He nodded. "Okay." Haytham said. Ziio smiled and backed away, but Haytham quickly grabbed her wrist. "But be careful!" He said, his expression wary. "The streets of Boston are now watched by Charles Lee. And he knows who you are. So be careful."

The black eyebrows of Ziio furrowed. "Haytham-" Haytham ignored her plea and tugged at Ziio's wrist, gazing into her eyes, his expression serious. "Just be careful. Promise me that."

Ziio sighed but nodded. "Alright…but Charles is no threat."

. . . .

It was now late in the evening, and Haytham had prepared to go out for dinner. Ziio was not amused at Haytham's sudden change of heart.

"Haytham;" She said as she slipped on a dress Haytham had bought her. "Five minutes ago you said to not go wandering the streets, and now we are breaking that rule by going _out to dinner at night_."

Haytham smiled. "Ah yes, but this is a special occasion." He adjusted his own outfit and checked himself out in the large mirror. "It's the anniversary of the day we first met."

Ziio smiled, but it quickly dropped. "We met on a slave cart." She eyed him. "I was your prisoner." Haytham held up a gloved finger, smiling. "That's incorrect, Ziio. You were not my prisoner- you were Silas'. I was helping you escape." A sudden idea came to his head, and Haytham perked up. "You can also count this as the day I saved you from your prison bonds."

The native scowled at Haytham. "I saved myself, thank you very much." Ziio folded her arms. "I also saved my people."

Haytham frowned. "Ah, no, I did save you, if I remember correctly. I released you of your bonds too." Ziio was silent, and Haytham was pleased with himself.

A loud knock sounded, interrupting the tense silence between the two. "Well, that must be the nanny." Haytham galloped down the stairs and opened the door to find a short young lady standing there. She had blonde hair that was braiding into two long braids, and her body was encased in a cloak. She held a basket filled with children's books and toys.

The nanny smiled. "Hello Master Haytham," she greeted politely, bowing. "I'm here to take care of Connor while you are out to dinner." Haytham nodded and moved aside to let her in. "Thank you-we shall be back by 10. Connor is currently napping. He will most-likely sleep through the night, so you shouldn't worry about him that much."

Ziio moved down the stairs and stopped where the nanny stood, eyeing her suspiciously. "Ratonhnhaké:ton is sleeping. You don't need all those books." She said bluntly. The nanny was taken aback by Ziio's straightforwardness, but she quickly shook it off. "Okay, well, you two be off. Connor and I will be fine here."

Ziio frowned. "I said Connor is napping-" Haytham rolled his eyes and drug Ziio out the door. "Ziio-let's go." And whispering a quiet 'sorry' to the nanny, Haytham went off with Ziio to dinner.

. . . .

The carriage arrived at the King's Royale restaurant and Haytham helped Ziio exit. She adjusted her unfamiliar dress and hair, before taking Haytham's arm and moving down towards the restaurant. "So what do you think?" Haytham asked Ziio, pleased with himself.

She shrugged and Haytham deflated. "It's nice." Haytham nodded half-heartedly. "Alright I-" Something familiar caught Haytham's eye and he turned. _No, _Haytham said._ It can't be_.

Ziio had gripped Haytham's arm. "Haytham, what is it?" Haytham did not hear her; he was scanning the scene for the familiar, his short sword raised. Realizing that it was gone, Haytham relaxed-although only slightly. "It's nothing Ziio. Let's go."

Several people had jumped at Haytham. "Good lord," One said, eyeing him warily. "What has gotten into him? Another moved quickly out of the way when Haytham came strolled past. "God's what a freak."

Haytham ignored their accusations and came to the front of the restaurant, greeting the reservation man good evening. "Good evening sir." The man replied. He had a thin mustache, coupled with greasy hair, and was looking down his equally greasy nose at Haytham. "Reservation?" He raised his quill inquiringly.

Ignoring the man's snob attitude, Haytham continued. "Yes-Kenway." The man looked down at the reservations book and curled his lips slightly before looking up at Haytham with a forced smile. "Yes, yes-right this way."

He guided them down towards a secluded table, away from everyone else. He bowed low, and bared his teeth in a smile. "Enjoy."

Haytham sat Ziio down and proceeded to move towards his own seat, but quickly removed the engagement ring from his pocket. "Ziio-before we start-" He whipped the ring out from behind him. "I have a question to ask you."

Ziio wasn't normally an emotional person, but tears sprung to her eyes. "Haytham I don't know what to say I-" The former Templar shushed her and continued. "Ziio I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

The native frowned. "Now don't get mushy." She said sternly, but she was smiling.

The remark was ignored because Haytham again spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "No," he muttered. "It can't be." He stood up. "It can't be." Ziio looked to where Haytham was muttering. "What is it?" she asked. "What, Haytham?"

Haytham shook himself out of his daze. "It's nothing. Let's continue." He held out the ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ziio smiled. "Haytham! Of cour-" Her reply was cut off, because I sword was stabbed through her gut and retracted. She looked down and placed her hand over the bloody hole. "Haytham…" she fell forward and landed on the table, dead.

A solemn Hickey revealed himself from the shadows, as Haytham scrabbled for napkins to block the blood. "Sorry, 'Aytham. I had to do it-just had to." Before Haytham could react, Hickey turned and ran up the banister of the restaurant, being careful not to be seen by the waiters.

A waiter was rushing towards Haytham. "Hello sir may I take your-" His smiling face dropped. "Oh my goodness-is she alright?"

Clearly this waiter wasn't the sharpest, and Haytham looked up shakily. "No," he croaked. "She's dead." Haytham threw the ring at the waiter. "She's dead, goddamit!"

And for the first time in forever, Haytham cried. He cried loud, body-shaking sobs, and everyone just stared at him. The waiter laid a hand on Haytham's back, but the man didn't protest. He just cried.

Another waiter picked up the ring, and eyed Ziio, Haytham and the lone sword.

"Gods," he said, setting the ring on the table. "Poor soul."

* * *

**There you go. Poor soul indeed. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it-even though it was so fucking sad-well, to me. I love you guys so much, and thanks Squidsyd for posting a review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks again loves! xx**


	10. Chapter Ten- The Journey Back

**Hello! **

**Some people did comment on the idea of killing of Ziio. Don't worry- I don't hate her- I love her so fucking much, it hurt me-physically pained me-to kill her of. I was so upset! But she does die in the book and game, so I decided to stay a tiny bit true to that.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter now-sorry it was short, but I'll most likely be posting tomorrow too! School is first priority though, so yeah. :3**

**Thanks loves xx**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Journey Back

He wanted to cry; he wanted to scream, but Haytham was drained. The journey back to the house had been tiresome-Haytham was distraught and he found it difficult to walk, or perform any form of movement. Ziio was gone, and all in a matter of minutes. His life was collapsing before his very eyes.

The waiter at the restaurant had offered the ring to Haytham before he left to the carriage, but he denied it with a simply shake of his head. Haytham didn't want to see it again-he didn't want to look at it. It sickened him. It made him think of Ziio-the woman he loved, the woman who he would die for.

Instead she had died for him-more or so, she had died _because_ of him. Leaving the Templars caused her death; Haytham clenched his fists. _It's my fault she's dead._ He breathed through his nose slowly.

His thoughts came to his son Connor-his beautiful son. Guiltless; blameless; perfect. Of course, he would grow up, and that innocence would be gone, but for now he was just a baby-innocent as a puppy- and Haytham intend to keep it that way.

For now.

Connor didn't know that his mother had been killed; _murdered_ and Haytham was glad of that. He was _glad_ that Connor didn't know; _glad_ that he was sound asleep, unbeknownst of his mother's sudden and unneeded death. Haytham was glad.

But when the boy grew up, he would become a killer; Haytham just _knew_ it. He was just so young and already blood had stained his life. He would grow up to become a murderer-Haytham did.

Haytham sighed at his pessimistic attitude. _He won't be a murderer; he won't. He'll fight for justice and freedom for all. _The former Templar stopped at the steps of the large house and retracted his keys from his pocket. They dangled helplessly in front of him; the sound reminded him of bells at Christmas.

He opened the door and walked in, and already the house felt empty. One person was missing; for good. She wasn't coming back-not for Haytham, not for anyone.

Footsteps and loud cries were heard, and the nanny came rushing down the stairs, her dress flapping wildly. "Master Kenway! Master Kenway!" she cried. "Your son-he-I-well," She stammered nervously. Haytham's raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out, miss."

The nanny took a deep breath. "Your son woke up abruptly just a few moments ago, I'm sorry Master Kenway-I didn't keep him entertained enough in the period before you go here I-" Haytham had held up a single hand.

"Your services are no longer needed for today." He said, shoving the nanny her coat.

She stumbled backwards at his coldness. "Whatever is the matter Master Kenway? Where is your wife?" she asked.

Haytham's lip trembled at the word 'wife' but he quickly composed himself. "She's…out." He whispered. The nanny leaned closer, but Haytham's voice rose. "Please-just leave."

The nanny nodded. "Alright." She curtsied and the sound of a door slamming preceded her exit. Haytham quickly went up the stairs, and stopped at the doorway to his bedroom.

Connor was crying loudly. His face was wrinkled and tears were running down his face, wetting his smock. He grabbed out helplessly at the air, as if wanting something-or someone-to grab onto. He looked utterly distraught.

Haytham felt a pang of guilt and sadness and edged towards the crib, picking Connor up. He brought the crying baby to his chest and rocked him slowly, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

Connor wouldn't stop crying and Haytham began to worry. Ziio always calmed Connor down immediately when he was crying. She would sing him a lullaby and he would fall silent and into a quiet sleep.

_The lullaby._ Haytham thought.

"Ho, Ho, Watanay." He sang croakily. His voice wasn't has beautiful as Ziio's melodic one. It nearly Haytham to sleep.

He sang again, this time, slightly better. "Ho, Ho, Watanay."

Connor was now quieting down. "Ho, Ho, Watanay." Haytham sang again. _Ziio would sing this so much better_ he thought to himself.

_Ziio_. Tears sprung to Haytham's eyes. "Ho, Ho, Watanay." He sang, his voice choked. A single tear dropped on his clothes.

Tears flowed down his cheeks and Connor's eyes drooped. "Ki-yo-ki-na." A tear drop fell on Connor's smooth forehead, but his son didn't stir.

Haytham wiped Connor's forehead with his index finger softly to remove the tear. "Ki-yo-ki-na." Haytham put Connor in the crib and more tears flowed down his cheeks and onto the hard-wood floor.

He barely sang the last line, as he was shaking violently from holding in loud sobs.

"Ki-yo…ki-na."

* * *

**Sad? Sad. Yes indeed. I decided to bring back the lullaby. Actually, this was planned way before-hand. I planned to kill of Ziio and have Haytham sing the lullaby-failing miserably at the pronunciations, but who cares?- when the chapter "The Lullaby" was written. Weird huh? Scratch that previous statement about Haytham failing at the pronunciation. It's not that hard-I listened to it. **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please fave and review, and I love you all so freaking much!**

**Thanks loves xx**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Bobcat and the Bird

**Hola ! Long time no see!**

**Yeah; I've been super busy and I just didn't have anytime for my baby-I'm starting to feel like Haytham Kenway! I'm kidding, I'm kidding-but in all seriousness, I've been busy and I just don't have a lot of time anymore. **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter-sorry it's so short and possibly boring-but anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: The Bobcat and the Bird

It had been seven months-seven months since Ziio had been murdered, and Haytham had made no progress on finding Charles Lee. He couldn't even find Thomas Hickey, who was more than always in a bar, drunk out of his mind and flirting with some poor unfortunate lady.

Haytham was mad; furious actually. _Charles Lee shouldn't outsmart me!_ He thought to himself._ Think Haytham, thin! You trained him for God's sake!_ Haytham growled in frustration and tugged at his hair.

He clenched his hands into fists. "God dammit!" he yelled, slamming his desk. "Where could he be?!" The new maid, Rowena Archer, barged in with a gurgling Connor on her hip, her eyes wide.

She huffed wildly. "Goodness gracious, Master Haytham! You're giving quite a tantrum up here!" She said, moving Connor up her hip. Connor reached out to Haytham. "Dada," he gurgled, waving his hands around. His brown eyes were pleading at Haytham and his black hair flailed loosely around, covering his face.

Reluctantly, Haytham reached out and took Connor from Rowena. He sighed. "I'm sorry Rowena-I just need some time to think." His thoughts traveled to Lee and Hickey.

Rowena nodded understandingly. "Why yes of course." She smiled. "It is little Connor's birthday today!" She tapped Connor on the nose softly and returned her gaze to Haytham. "So you do have a lot of planning to do. Perfectly understandable."

_Birthday…?_ Haytham voiced silently. "Right yes," he muttered, rummaging through the mess of papers on his desk, looking for any sign that it was Connor's birthday. Haytham froze. "Um right. What day is it today?"

The maid frowned. "April 4th, Master Kenway." She looked at Haytham, thoroughly concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Haytham nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm perfectly alright, I just need to send out some invitations for the birthday party." He sighed inwardly. He didn't have time for birthdays, but it was Connor's. _Charles will have to wait…_

. . . .

Haytham knocked on the large wooden door, anticipating the moments to come. The door creaked open, and Gaston Hill's face peered through the crack. "Hello?" he answered. Haytham stepped into the light and Gaston's eyes widened. "Haytham Kenway, is that you?" Gaston whispered, aghast.

The former Templar nodded. "Yes. I haven't seen you in quite some time." Haytham muttered. "Something came…up." His eyes drifted off towards the bushes of flowers planted nearby the door, which were in full bloom and a bright pink.

Gaston smiled. "Well, you'll have to tell me all about it, hmm?" He opened the door and beckoned Haytham to come inside. "Please, come in!"

Stepping inside, Haytham's jaw dropped in amazement. _His _house was magnificent, yes, but Gaston's was…it was grand; stately; ginormous; impressive-it was beautiful. Haytham's house was out of the picture-Gaston's was opulent; Haytham's was indigent in comparison.

Gaston smiled smugly, and soon was admiring the beauty of his house. "Grand, isn't it?" he asked Haytham, who was still in awe of the house. Gaston ran his left hand over the towering pillars which kept the house standing. They were a dark brown color and had intricate details etched into them.

Haytham nodded. "Yes-it is quite a house." Gaston chuckled. "House? It's more of a mansion. It's-" Gaston's booming voice faltered and he cleared his throat. "Well, what brings you here? And without Ziio at that!" He peered behind Haytham. "She isn't running late, is she?"

A memory of Ziio greeted Haytham, and it hurt like a painful jab to the stomach. It pained him to think of Ziio-to think of her deep brown eyes and her perfect jawline; the way her eyes brightened when she laughed, or when her hands ran across his back.

It hurt him more than anything else.

Haytham swallowed a cry of despair. "She's-" His voice cracked and Gaston's eyes furrowed in worry, as if he had said something wrong. Haytham ignored his friend and continued. _Just tell him Haytham-don't be so soft._ He breathed deeply. "Ziio is dead."

Gaston frowned. "What?" he asked and he cracked a nervous smile. "Don't kid with me Haytham!" He nudged Haytham with one elbow. "This is no laughing matter." Gaston chuckled but Haytham didn't crack a smile; he only stared.

Haytham looked at Gaston, careful not to show any emotion. "Do I kid often Gaston?" he asked in a low, deadly voice. The beer-bellied business man shook his head.

"No, but-" he started.

A finger shot up and Gaston was silent. Nodding, Haytham faced away from Gaston, who was thoroughly confused and hurt. "That's indeed correct." Haytham muttered. He turned around on the balls of his feet, facing Gaston once more. "I only come here for a favor-a simple one at that." He paced around the room slowly.

Haytham looked Gaston in the eyes. "It's Connor's birthday today, and I would like you to attend his birthday party." Haytham's expression gave off that this request was not to be denied, and Gaston didn't deny it.

Gaston nodded quickly. "Well, of course I'll come!" Gaston bellowed. "I'll be there."

The business man was nervous, like when a bird knew it was being hunted; Haytham was the bobcat, and Gaston was the bird.

Silence filled the room, and the pair stood, not daring to make any movement. Haytham broke the silence. "Well, I'm glad that's settled- see you at eight!" Gaston nodded as he watched Haytham leave.

"See you at eight..."


End file.
